The light radiation theory of light emitting diode (LED) is to generate light from the energy released by the electron moving between an n-type semiconductor and a p-type semiconductor. Because the light radiation theory of LED is different from the incandescent light which heats the filament, the LED is called a “cold” light source. Moreover, the LED is more sustainable, longevous, light and handy, and less power-consumption, therefore it is considered as another option of the light source for the illumination markets. The LED applies to various applications like the traffic signal, backlight module, street light, and medical instruments, and is gradually replacing the traditional lighting sources.
A light-emitting device may include a substrate, a light-emitting stack including an n-type semiconductor layer, an active layer and a p-type semiconductor layer. The light-emitting stack may have roughened structure on the surface thereof to enhance light extraction.
In addition, the light emitting device can be further connected to other components in order to form a light emitting apparatus. The light-emitting device may be mounted onto a submount with the side of the substrate, or a solder bump or a glue material may be formed between the submount and the light-emitting device, therefore a light-emitting apparatus is formed. Besides, the submount further comprises the circuit layout electrically connected to the electrode of the light-emitting device via an electrical conductive structure such as a metal wire.